


My boyfriend is out of town

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Indecent Proposition, M/M, Office Sex, consensual cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Q is gloomy, grumpy and extremely nervous as James is out of town. His boss, M, who acts like a father with him helps him steam off in a quite unexpected way.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, M/Q (James Bond)
Series: Taboo January 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	My boyfriend is out of town

“You wanted to see me Sir ?” asks Q entering his boss’ office  
“Come. Sit down Q” 

Q frowns but does as told. He crosses his legs and places his hands on his knees, only then looking at his chief. 

“How are you Q ?” asks the man with concern   
“Tired” shrugs the young man “And I wish James was home”   
“Soon, I hope” answers the boss 

James Bond was his best 00-agent and also the boyfriend of the promising quartermaster. And M knows how much it can be unbearable to be separated for sometimes weeks or months. 

“Look, Q” starts M carefully selecting each word that comes out of his mouth “I know you are missing James a lot, and I know that you work extra-hours just so you don’t have to go back to your empty house, but your attitude is starting to… make problems arise”  
“Problems ?” cuts Q “What sorts ?” 

He is nervous and grumpy and M stares at him for a long time without answering. His boss gets on his feet, and steps around his deck, to lean on the edge of it, just in front of Q. This conversation is no longer professional. It is a personal one. M always treated the quartermaster like a son, and it is as a father-like figure he is talking to him now. 

“You screamed at two of your minions this morning” he starts “Yesterday you broke a prototype which is highly unusual for you. And earlier this week you were unavailable for your colleagues when they needed you. And I know…” M puts a comforting hand on his protege’s shoulder “I know how much you miss James, but you can’t let it cloud your judgement”   
“I am not… It’s not clouding… Sir, with all due respect, this is none of your business” 

Q stood up, escaping the paternalist graps on his shoulder. He walks through the room and stops in front of the office window. He stares through it, his hands joined in his back. 

“Q” softly says M approaching “You are evidently not going well”   
That seems obvious. Q can’t help but smile. If that is all M is able to conclude, then his boss is even more of an idiot than James thinks he is. 

“I can see you smiling in the glass you know” says M “Please Q, talk to me”   
“I just miss him. And the end of his mission is nowhere to be seen. I miss him, I miss his body, I miss having him helping me keep my balance”   
“How about I help you ?” suggests the boss   
“You can’t help me with that…”   
“Do you mean that ?” 

Without any further warning, M grabs the ass of the quartermaster who jumps in scare and freezes instantly. 

“Sir” he lets out in a whisper “We can’t do that”  
“You can…” answers a third voice that Q recognizes instantly 

He turns around, ready to see his boyfriend emerge out of the dark, but Bond is only on the boss’ phone screen. In video. 

“James ?” questions Q “What the… ?”  
“Don’t discuss it Q” answers the agent “Just… Just enjoy… It is all seen and approved by me, and you won’t be in trouble when I get home”   
“I miss you James”   
“I miss you too Q” answers the agent with a smile and a wink 

And that is all. M drops the phone on his desk, James already gone, and he takes Q by the hips to pull him closer. 

“I had a long talk with your boyfriend” he explains “And we both agreed that sex would do you good… And since he’s not there…”   
“Let me guess, you volunteered ?” ironize the young man trying to escape the trap “Thanks, but I am good” 

M lets him flee, but when he tries to open the door to leave the office, he realizes that it is locked. 

“M” growls Q “Let me out”   
“Not with that state of mind, young man” 

Once again Q freezes. This sentence, he has heard it before. A long long time ago. When he got awarded a scholarship to study and work in the MI6. M, who was then in charge of recruiting promising assets convinced him to stay. He was a rebellious teenager, but M found the words to keep him there. And today he spoke directly to his heart. M is sitting on his desk, waiting for Q to change his mind. He spent the day discussing with James about how he could solve Q’s mood, and they both reached the conclusion he was in need for sex. Hard sex, rough sex, sex to clear his mind and relieve the tension in his body. 

“I hate you” drops Q turning to him “I guess you are leaving me with no choice ?”   
“The key’s here” indicates M pushing them forward on his desk “Leave if you want to. But it’s a one time offer, and both your boyfriend and I are very worried about you” 

Q grabs the key, shaking his head and goes open the door. He slams it open, and leaves. No one else is in the building at such an hour, and M watches him go away in the dark corridors. He sighs, and gets on his feet. He takes his phone back and walks around his desk to resume working. He nearly screams when he feels a hand on his arm and he turns on his heels faster than a gun bullet. 

“Fine” says Q staring at him “But on my terms”   
“Glad you got back to your senses” says M with a timid smile 

Internally, M is grinning. Bond warned him this would be difficult, and he warned him about the mood swings of his boyfriend. He also told him Q liked it rough, raw, and quick. But M doesn’t care. He has had more sexual experiences than Bond, both with men and women, and he is afraid of nothing. Q lets go of his arm, and returns closing the door. He locks it closed and comes back to his boss. He doesn’t ask, he doesn’t hesitate, and he presses his lips on M’s mouth. He is in charge, and he intends to show his boss that he can be way more powerful than him. Q keeps kissing him, pushing him to the wall, and when M’s back is on the wall, he lowers one of his hands and caresses the crotch of his boss. M appears to have a decent-sized cock, growing between Q’s fingers. 

“It’s not your first time with a man, is it ?” he questions   
“Who do you think I am ?” answers the man with a grin   
“Good” comments Q “Did you think about shagging me before ?”  
“Every day since I first met you”   
“I was barely seventeen” reacts Q with surprise “For so long ?”   
“For so long” admits the boss   
“You are very surprising, Sir” 

They both laugh. This sentence too is part of their common history. And both of them got transported years in the past. There has always been a much stronger bond between them than a boss-employee relationship. And now Q understands why. 

Still invading his boss’ mouth with force, he expertly unbuckles his belt and open the fly of his trousers. 

“Let’s see what we have there” he says, getting on his knees and pulling down M’s trousers to his ankles. His boss is ready to step out of his clothes but Q pins him harder on the wall, giving him a clear warning. 

“Don’t move !” 

M lifts his hands as a gesture of goodwill, but seeing his young quartermaster on his knees in front of him is terribly arousing and hot. His erection is massive, and his cock threatens to burst out of his briefs already. 

“I see how much you want me” grins Q “What about…” 

Q licks the cock through the briefs fabric from base to top and M lets escape a guttural groan. Fine. He really desires Q. The quartermaster is grinning : he knows he will have the opportunity to do everything that he wishes to his boss, and that M will comply to his every demands. 

“I would like to strip you down” says the boss to his partner “Please”   
“You really can’t let go of controlling people, do you ?” 

Q stands up and opens his arms, letting his boss do whatever he wants to him. M has no hesitations and both his hands come expertly unbuttoning Q’s shirt. He makes it slide down his shoulders and arms, admiring the hairless chest in front of him. It is desirable as hell, and he can’t resist kissing it for a while. While his lips explore the soft chest, he opens Q’s fly and lowers his jeans. He starts caressing the young and vigorous dick through the trunks the young man is wearing. 

“Oh” exclaims the quartermaster “You know what you are doing that’s for sure”   
“Told you” 

M laughs and brings his partner to the desk. he makes him lie down on it, and finishes stripping him down. Completely naked, Q agrees on not controlling everything for once, and it feels okay. He knows he should not be doing this, but James is okay with it, and to be true, he missed having sex so much. James has been gone for so long, and he just needs to steam off until he comes back. M is now caressing his long cock, the tip of his fingers brushing against the delicate skin. 

“Damn” whispers Q “You’ve got skills”   
“What do you want to do next ? James told me you are more of a top, but it’s up to you”   
“Oh don’t worry about that, you are getting my dick in your arse anytime soon now” laughs Q “But I’d like to know first if your mouth is as much skilled as your hands” 

M smiles, steals a kiss from his partner’s mouth and then goes down on his body. He leans forward and kisses the tip of Q’s cock, circling the glans with his tongue, making the young man moan with impatience. A strangled cry echoes through the room as M parts his lips and goes down on his partner’s cock. 

“FUCK ! FUCK ! FUCK !” screams Q when he feels all of his rod in the warm embrace of his boss’ mouth 

M has his face pressed in the pubic hairs of his partner, and one of his hands grabs the testicles below the cock to play with them. Q sighs of pleasure, and puts a hand on the back of M’s head to push him down further. His throat feels great, and Q feels pleasure building in him. M sucks him, going up and down on his cock, like no other man has ever sucked him. The boss has amazing skills, and Q wonders how many partners he might have had before him. 

“FUCK !” exclaims Q “STOP !” 

If M doesn’t stop now, there will be no return point, and Q really wants to fuck him. He doesn’t want to come now, he doesn’t want to explode right now in the throat of his boss. 

Q withdraws his cock from the warm and loving mouth and he sits up on the desk. Holding M’s face in his hands, he kisses him and whispers against his mouth : 

“I hope your ass is ready, Sir” 

They continue kissing and Q brings his boss back to the window. There he makes him grab the edge of the little platform in front of the window, and lean forward, his legs spread wide apart, his ass offered. Q strips him off his briefs, teasing the cock as he goes, but leaving it for now. He is only focused on the divine asshole in front of him, from which he can see a metallic object popping out. 

“You prepared yourself ?” he exclaims completely surprised   
“James told me you wouldn’t wait…”   
“I’ll thank him for that” 

It is true that Q is not usually keen on preparing his partners, and he sometimes hurt James a little by going too fast for him. Q grabs the plus and pulls it out, his boss moaning from the withdrawal, his hole gaping from the missing object. 

It is extremely hot and sexy, and Q’s cock, overstimulated already lets a few drop of precum escape. Good. It’ll help lubricate even more. He positions himself and pushes his hips forward, entering inch after inch deep inside M. 

“OH GOD ! Fuck ! Q… Oh my God ! It feels so great ! Oh ! Oh yes ! Deeper, you can go deeper !” 

The oldest one is completely blown away by so much pleasure. It had been a long time since he had such a well-endowed partner, and knowing that it is Q makes it even more delicious. If he had known he’d get fucked by him one day… Oh those wet dreams he had ! Q gets all the way in, his balls slapping against the skin of M’s ass. 

“You are incredibly welcoming !” says Q “Thanks for letting me do that ! I needed it !” 

He holds his boss by the shoulders, his body arched forward, going deep inside him. He then starts moving his hips back and forth, rapidly, both of them panting and moaning from this rough fucking. Q’s fingers are leaving marks on the skin of his partner, and M is clenching so hard on the edge of the windowsill that his knuckles are white. He is controlling himself, but his own cock feels close to burst out, and he wish Q would at least touch it. 

“Q” he pants “Could you… Please…” 

He doesn’t need to finish his question : the young man understood. He wraps an arm around the chest of his partner, and his fingers reach out for the cock. He takes it in his hands and starts stroking it, teasing the tip, making his boss melt with an overflow of emotions and sensations. Q is holding him upright, to continue fucking him, simply a bit calmer, because M’s legs are already shaking from the upcoming orgasm. 

“Your office will need a deep cleaning tomorrow” tells Q “But I guess the cleaning lady is used to it…”   
“How do you know ?”   
“Educated guess” answers Q “But given your skills, you must fuck on a pretty regular basis, and you practically live in your office…”   
“That is a secret I’d like not to hear passed around in the institution” answers M confirming his young colleague’s saying   
“I won’t say a word” 

He keeps masturbating his boss and M finally cums, his body contracting around Q’s dick, his legs trembling, semen splashing on the floor, making a mess on the wooden planks in front of the window. 

“OOOH MY GOD ! OOOH Q !” screams M rocked by this orgasm 

But Q is feeling close himself, and he doesn’t want to wait a second more, so he violently grabs his partner at the waist and with energetic hip moves he propels himself on cloud nine. 

“OOOOOAH !” he roars “YOUR ASS IS EXQUISITE, SIR !” 

He discharges an indecent amount of sperm, half inside M’s ass, half-outside of it, adding to the cum mess on the floor. It was so powerful, exhilarating, and liberating that he steps back to the desk, holding on to it in order not to collapse on the floor. M, without anymore support, crumbles to the floor, falling on his knees, exhausted and silent. He pants loudly, his body still agitated by spasms of pleasure. Silence falls upon them and they avoid looking at each other. Now that the pleasure, lust and desire is washing off their system, they realize what just happened, and how much they both enjoyed it. M tries to gather his strength to get back up but his partner growls behind him. 

“Stay like that, I am going to put the plug back in you, so you keep my sperm a little longer inside your system”  
“Oh God” murmurs M turned on by the idea a lot 

Q grabs the buttplug and makes it slide inside M’s open arse. It locks part of the semen inside, giving amazing sensations to bring back home. Q gives him a tender caress on the back of his head, and a sweet kiss at the birth of his neck. His way to say thank you. 

Q gathers his clothes, putting them back on. M is now sitting on the floor, still facing the window, unable to look at the young man who just gave him the best orgasm of his whole life. He is unable to face the truth, because it is harsh and painful. He wants to have sex with Q again. And again and again. But it is out of the question. The quartermaster is dating James Bond, and the agent would not hesitate fighting with whomever would stand between Q and him. And M would not be that man. Tonight was extremely pleasurable, but he can not dwell on it. Q needed a shag, and that is all. Just a vessel for his pleasure. Q is now fully dressed, but he feels concerned by the immobility of his partner. He puts a hand on his shoulder and asks : 

“Are you alright, Sir ?” 

M turns his head and smiles at him. Yes, he is okay? More than that even. 

“I am fine. I hope it got you relaxed, Q… And that you will be able to focus better on your work, in the wait of your beloved return.”   
“Thanks” says Q “I needed it, you and James were right…”   
“Go now. You need to sleep” 

Q plants a last kiss on the top of his boss’ head and he leaves, closing the door behind him. M stays there for a long part of the night, reviving every single moment of his wild fuck with Q, over and over. It was one of his biggest fantasies, and he feels a bit ashamed for not letting James know that, but if the agent knew, he would never have agreed on him and Q fucking.


End file.
